


Your warm embrace

by almasy87



Category: Mr. Love: Queen's Choice, love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almasy87/pseuds/almasy87
Summary: It's my first MLQC fic :3I started to write this a day before Xmas but unfortunately wasn't able to finish it in a day, so the date kinda passed.. But hey.I hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless :D
Relationships: Bái Qǐ | Gavin/Player Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Your warm embrace

I wake up with chilled fingertips and slowly open my eyes.   
"Morning already...?".  
As the fog in my brain starts to clear up, bringing back memories from before falling asleep, I reach for my phone on the nightstand next to the bed.   
I unlock the screen, give a quick peek at the time, and sigh.   
It's eight in the morning already...  
There's no missed call nor SMS.   
Anxiety builds up again inside me as I open my last text message from a few hours earlier.   
'Gavin...?'.  
There had been a long pause, then his reply had come, an hour or so later.   
'Mayumi? It's 3 am. Are you still awake?'.  
'Yeah. I'm worried about you.. When will you be done..?'.  
'It will be a while still. Please try to rest. I don't want you to stay up for me".  
Easier said than done....   
He had told me of his new mission yesterday morning. Gavin normally doesn't express his worry, but he had mentioned casually how it was going to be a slightly more dangerous one than usual, and that set me off. Although he couldn't disclose details, he had said it involved a local terrorist gang that had been giving trouble to the police department lately, and that they were finally going to raid their headquarters after someone snitched the location to the authorities.   
'Will you text me when you're done?'.  
'Promise. Have to go now. Talk soon'.  
I sigh as the status on his profile tells me that was the last time he came online.   
It's fine, isn't it...? Gavin knows what he's doing. He won't take any risks. Besides, he isn't alone, his buddies are with him, so...   
I decide to put my trust in this and to get up. The room is kind of cold, which is strange considering all windows and blinds are shut and the timed heating should have kicked in already... so, I put a robe on and move to the kitchen.   
To my surprise, I can't see clearly outside of the window there, and when I approach, I realize why.   
It's snowing. Or actually, it's snowing a lot. It's foggy outside and a strong wind makes the blinds tremble against the wall.  
"Oh.." I tell myself.   
I peek to the corner of the room, and notice the spy on the heater, which should normally be red, is actually off.   
I press the button a couple times, but it refuses to switch on, even after I've made sure all other appliances are working and it's not because of a power surge.   
"Oh, great...". It appears it's broken.   
As I look at the snowstorm outside, I realize my chances of having someone come fix it today are pretty slim.   
This machine is also what provides me with hot water, so I'm going to have to live through today with whatever amount of that is still stored inside before it runs out and it can't heat up more.  
Defeated, I decide to let it go and just take a very quick shower, at least making sure to warm myself up a bit. Once that's over with, I move back to the kitchen and prepare a very hot tea and something edible for breakfast.   
When ready, I sit at the small table in the living room and start nibbling on my food.   
My eyes fall on the tiny Christmas tree in the corner of my room, under which sit a few well packed gifts. It's stuff for my friends, plus something for the people at work, which I was supposed to bring in today.. And then, my gift for Gavin. I hope he will enjoy it.   
Tomorrow is the 25th, so I intended to give it to him today somehow.. But then his mission came, and my plan got ruined. Who knows when he'll even finish…? He'll be dead tired when he's done.  
I sit on my sofa after washing up the dishes, a fleece blanket around myself, and send a message to our work chat, telling everyone we won't be meeting today due to the storm, and that we will resume all projects after Boxing day.   
Kiki seems ecstatic of the fact we are having a very white Christmas. Anna is sweet as always and tells me to take it easy and relax these few days.   
'What will you be doing, boss?' Kiki asks.   
'Do you need to ask..?' Willow is quick to reply 'She's clearly going to spend it with her sweet officer! Aren't you?'.  
As if summoned by that word, Minor, who had been visualizing messages but not replying until then, immediately adds to the fire. 'Yeah! Have fun with Gavin, boss! He's been waiting for tomorrow anxiously, let me tell you!".  
Argh.   
From there, an incessant teasing begins, and eventually I'm unable to stop them anymore.  
Just as I'm thinking if they go on any longer I swear I'll make them work overtime, suddenly my phone buzzes, and it startles me so much I jump, making it fall on the sofa cushion.   
It's Gavin!   
I pick up in a millisecond and answer the call.   
'Gavin...!'.  
His voice seems a bit tired on the other end of the line, but I'm not picking up any hint of him being hurt, thankfully.   
'Hey...'.  
'Are you okay...?' I ask.   
'Yeah. I just finished. It went well'.  
'Thank God..! I was starting to worry again..'.  
'Did you manage to sleep?'.  
'Yes.. I fell asleep after our messages, eventually...sorry'.  
'Why are you sorry? I'm happy you did'.  
'What about you...? I take it you had no sleep at all...'.  
'It's okay. I am going home now. I'll try to rest a bit'.  
'Please do. It must have been tiring. Make sure to take care of yourself'.  
There's a short pause, then he speaks again.   
'Are you okay...? Your voice is a bit shaky'.  
'Oh, yeah. Don't worry. It's just because my heating broke down, so it's a bit cold, that's all'.  
I regret having started that sentence a split second before having finished it...but it's already too late.   
'That's not good. It's not working?'.  
...Mayumi, you're a patented idiot.  
'.. No, but it's okay, I'll have someone look into it over the next days. I have a lot of warm clothes'.  
'No, that won't do. You can't be without it until then.. I'll come have a look'.  
...  
'Really, it's no big deal! You should go home and rest, you're tired..!'.  
'It's okay. I'm almost there already. Let me check'.  
It's pretty impossible for me to say anything else when he decides stuff like this.   
A couple minutes later, my window glass makes some noise, and I rush over towards it.   
As expected, Gavin is floating just outside it, his silhouette white from the snow storming around him.   
No way!!!   
I open it quickly so he can get in.  
"Gavin.. You didn't need to.. You're covered in snow..!".  
He gives me a quick, confident smile.   
"Not a problem".  
I follow his eyes as they peek down a bit, and he awkwardly averts his gaze.   
"Ehm.. Where is it...?".  
I look down too, and realize in shock I'm still wearing my leisure home alone outfit... That means, a long shirt that barely covers past my hips.  
!!!! Aaaah! All my legs are completely bare!   
I turn around, giving him my back in a panic, but soon realize that could potentially be worse, so I fidget there for a second.   
"T-the kitchen!".  
Probably noticing my reaction, he chuckles a bit and walks past me, surely happy to stop this from making us both strangely uncomfortable.   
"I'll go have a look" he says, taking off his wet jacket and hanging it on the window handle, leaving me behind and moving to the other room. And thankfully so, so that I can take advantage of this moment to put on a pair of thighs and shorts.   
What an idiot... I secretly reprimand myself, trying to calm down my pouncing heart.   
I join him back once properly clothed, and see his serious face as he's looking at the heater from below.   
".... The fuse has blown up. It will need replacing".  
"Okay...".  
"I doubt anyone will come, so.. I'll go buy you one. That way it will be quicker".  
Just as he's finished saying that, the walls shake again a bit, and as I look outside, I see the sky is completely shrouded in white.   
"No, you won't. It's crazy out there. There's no way I'll let you do that".  
He looks at me for a second, then speaks again.   
"Okay. I'll wait for it to settle down a bit, and I'll go then".  
I doubt it will settle that quickly, but I tell him it's fine, as I prefer that to him leaving now.   
"I'm sorry.. You'd be home now, instead of being stuck here...".  
"I don't mind.. Don't worry".   
His gaze falls on me again, and I see a subtle hint of red upon his cheeks.   
Mh? Do I look strange again?   
I check myself up in the glass cabinet reflection but don't see anything worth that reaction.   
"Uhm.. Do you want to take a nap on my sofa..? Although it's small...".  
As he shakes his head, a low rumble raises from his stomach.   
Oh...!   
"Gavin.. You're starving, aren't you....?".  
"I'm fine..".  
Like I believe that...   
"Well.. Since I got you into this annoying mess, let me at least make you some breakfast".  
He doesn't really complain this time, which tells me he must be ravenous. I can imagine it's been hours and hours since he had something. Probably he ate something small and quick before leaving for the mission yesterday afternoon..   
And so, I start making up some toast, bacon and scrambled eggs. I mean...it's not something incredibly sophisticated, but it will do to provide him with some well needed nourishment.   
While I'm preparing that, I ask him about the mission, and he tells me more or less how it went and how it ended.   
"I'm happy you aren't hurt this time.." I say as I serve him his dish. Then, I ponder about making some coffee or tea, but considering I'd like him to take a nap, caffeine wouldn't the best choice. So, I convince him to try a nice cup of hot cocoa made with an expensive powder I bought a while ago and was saving because I felt sad to drink it all by myself.   
Once he accepts, I set out to boil water in a kettle.   
Waiting for it to be hot enough, I watch as he silently makes quick work of the stuff I've prepared. He really was that hungry....   
"Thank you... It was delicious".  
I chuckle a bit. "You're exaggerating! But I'm glad you put something in your stomach. Who knows what you'd have eaten had you gone home”?  
"Whatever was in the fridge.. So.. Nothing, probably" he replies with a cheeky smile.   
"Figures...".  
I still don't understand how he can eat in such an incongruous way as he does, but still be...well, saying fit would be an understatement. I clear my throat as I find my eyes resting on his wide shoulders for a bit too long.  
"Here..." I serve the cocoa after mixing it up in the kettle, and set the leftover aside on the table.   
I'm very pleased when I take a first sip.  
"It's so yummy!" my excitement over something as stupid as chocolate is clear on my face and voice, so much I am forced to compose myself again when I notice Gavin's eyes on me, a soft smile on his face and a relaxed expression on his brows as he drinks from his cup too.   
"You really like chocolate, don't you..? It's like that date we went to on Valentine's, all over again".  
He's not wrong.. It does taste like that a bit.   
His cheeks again a bit red, he sends a grin my way "Where's our double straw, then...?".  
Ah..!  
"I don't have one..." I pout.   
"Shame" he replies with a cheeky, boyish grin on his lips.  
....  
He's probably dead tired, but still has the energy to flirt a bit, mh...?  
He's so adorable when he's like that, though... So much I hurry up to finish my drink, because I feel like it's my face that is red now, so I can pretend having to wash up the empty cups to avoid his teasing stare.   
As I grab the kettle, though, and turn around in a hurry, somehow, the lid slips out, and I watch in horror as the remaining cocoa falls out, coming trickling down on Gavin's shirt.   
"Aaaaaah!!!!" I scream. He's quick enough to move away from the stream and not get burned, however his shirt is now completely soaked with hot chocolate.   
In a panic, I put the kettle back on the table and my hands rush to his shirt.   
"Quick, take it off!".  
He does so, and I pick it up by the sleeves, running to the kitchen faucet. There, I wash it rapidly, until the brown stain is gone. The warm water jet slowly grows cold, and that's when I know my reserve has run out. Ah, well.. At least the shirt is saved.  
"Gavin... I'm so sorry.. Really...".  
"It's okay. It's just a shirt. No big deal" he gives me a reassuring smile.   
I hang the wringed shirt on a clothes pin and turn back to face him.  
Right.. He hasn't got anything on now...!   
While my heart is already starting to beat wildly at the sweet sight, somehow my brain still has the decency in itself to make me realize that won't be good for him.   
The heating is broken, and I can see a slight hint of chill upon his skin now.   
Ugh.. I don't even have anything to give him..!   
I feel utterly ashamed for not having at least one spare piece of men's clothing in the house.  
I mean, I'd give him my fleece robe, but there's no way it would even fit him. And his jacket in my room... that's wet too, because he came flying here under the snowstorm.   
This way, he's going to freeze.  
"Mayumi, are you okay...? You seem troubled".  
Of course I am..   
I look back at him and see he is clearly worried about me now. I notice his eyes are a bit lucid. Also, a new hue of red is on his cheeks once again.   
!  
I move quickly to his side.   
"Gavin...".  
My hand unconsciously raises up to his face, gently touching it, which surprises him, his eyes opening up wide when I do.   
"Your face is hot.....".  
"It's okay, it must be from the hot drink".  
"No, it's not. You're catching a fever. It's all my fault for making you come here...".  
His expression serious now, he takes my wrist, and moves my hand back down.   
"It's not your fault.. I already had a few lines yesterday. Don't worry".  
Eh...?   
"You went to work while sick....?".  
"It wasn't very high. Besides, it's not like I could have sat the mission out..".  
"....you didn't tell me....".  
He looks down at me, his eyebrows drooping a bit.   
"It wasn't something to worry about..".  
"It doesn't matter.. I want to know... Just like the mission, it's something that concerns you...".  
"I'm sorry. Are you angry?".  
I don't reply immediately, so he's up from his chair in a heartbeat, his face coming close to check mine. "I'll tell you, from now on. Don't be upset".  
I'm not angry.. I'm just worried, you silly human being.   
"You're forgiven. However, I can't have you stay like this.. Please, come" I tell him.   
Taking him by the hand, I lead him to my room.   
"I don't have anything for you to put on, so... Please, use my bed and get under the cover there".  
Gavin seems shocked.   
"It's fine... Really".  
However, I insist until finally I have convinced him by pouting enough until he gives up.   
He stares at my bed for a moment, then looks back at me, a somewhat meek expression on him.   
"... I haven't gone home yet.. I'm dirty from the mission" he says checking up himself, brushing up some stuff away from his pants and a bit around his waist, where I see some scrapes probably caused by friction with the concrete "..let me shower at least, please".  
"But the heating is broken... The water will be cold...".  
"Just a minute".  
I can tell he's self-conscious, so I let him do that to avoid putting him in an even more awkward position, and give him a towel.   
He closes the bathroom door, and I can hear the noise of him unlatching his belt and taking his pants off, and slowly slipping into the shower cabin. I'd be screaming if I had to shower in freezing water, but this is Gavin we are talking about, so.. Just the sound of the water crushing down is heard for a few minutes.   
Somehow, my heart is beating just a bit faster. Was the bathroom in a decent condition? I haven't left strange stuff around, have I......? I hope that's not the case.  
I look outside the window at the white blowing wind and sigh.   
This feels nice.. The simple fact he's showering here, makes it almost feel like he's part of my house now...as if it was his own. Just the fact he asked, must somehow mean he feels comfortable enough to, at least...   
Moments later, the door opens up, and he comes out with his pants back on, the towel way too short for him as he dries up his hair by moving it up and down his head.   
Small trickles of water fall down his body, his skin a bit chilled with a few goosebumps.   
He sends me a warm smile, and puts his arm to his nose.  
"I smell like strawberry now....".  
Oh! Right... I don't have male body shower gel... Add that to the list of my failures today.   
"Sorry..." I reply, embarrassed.   
"I don't mind.. It's your smell".  
My heart gives a tiny thump, and I usher him to the bedroom again to hide it. "Anyway... Get in now or you'll freeze!".  
Pushing on his back, I wait until he's sat on my bed and cover him up to his shoulder, telling him to lay down.   
"Stay here now and don't move.. Got it...? I'll go to the kitchen and come back in a couple minutes".  
"... Yes 'maam" he replies with a small grin.  
"I'm serious, I'll let you know..." I pout before giving him a glare.   
Leaving him there, I go to my medicine cabinet and look for something to give him. However, I don't have any hard pills. Just the paracetamol type mixed with lemon... that you're supposed to mix in hot water.   
....... God.. Why.. Today really isn't my day....   
I fill a bucket with cold water then, and prepare some cloths.   
When I get back to the room, Gavin's eyes are closed, his cheeks a bit redder than before, his breathing slightly faster.  
I set the bucket on the nightstand, and check his temperature by touching his forehead softly.   
It's definitely rising.... If it gets too high..  
I feel like crying, honestly.   
"What's wrong..?".  
"...I'm totally useless, that's what... I feel terrible". My eyes are starting to sting.   
"... Mayumi".  
As I've finished saying that, I realize I'm being pulled down. Gavin has taken me by the arm, and I fell right next to him, on the bed.   
"Waaaah?".  
"... Come here".  
He hugs me from behind, and sets his chin on my shoulder, eyes closed and his warm breath on my skin. His hair tickles my cheek gently.   
"You're not useless. ...This is enough already".  
"Gavin...".  
"Thank you for taking care of me".  
"I haven't even done anything other than contributing to making you worse.." I reply, my heartbeat speeding up nevertheless. I can feel his scorching warmth on my back, now more than usually.   
"I don't think so. I'm just happier being here than I would have been being home on my own".  
I suppose there is some truth to that. Being alone when sick would totally be worse. At least I can make sure he doesn't do anything reckless and stays in bed.   
However, I can feel his face burning upon contact with my shoulder.   
I turn around and put a hand to his cheek.   
"It's getting worse.. Let me give you some cold compress" I say.   
His hand comes around my waist then, holding me in place as he speaks in a whisper.   
"Don't get up".  
He turns his face to the side, placing a revering kiss on the palm of my hand, near the wrist.   
Ah...  
He breathes in slowly.   
"You smell nice...".  
I did put on some perfume in a rush earlier when I was dressing up, and I always leave a drop or two on my wrists normally.  
"T-thanks..".  
Those hazel eyes linger on me for a bit then. They don't seem to want to leave, so much it starts to make me feel self-conscious. His irises, which are usually alert, have calmed down, a fever-driven shine upon them.  
I see him approach, and my brain starts to work in slow motion. I realize what's happened when I feel something plush on my lips.   
Oh...   
Gavin's hand tightens more around my waist. His lips feel a bit dry, but warm and gentle.   
My heart is jumping from my chest up to my ears, the noise as loud as the engine of a machine.   
When our lips part, Gavin whispers softly, eyes still on me, the tip of his ears red and his soft breath on my nose.  
"Cute...".  
"...Tease" I reply, feeling my cheeks burn back ten times as much as his.   
He closes his eyes, and I can tell he's going to kiss me again...   
However, just a moment before, he pulls back, looking sideways.   
"Sorry.. That's so inappropriate. I shouldn't".  
"...It's okay...".  
"It's not.. I'll pass you my fever that way".  
I set my hand on his chest to reassure him it's fine, and his warmth surprises me. He's like a volcano.   
"I don't mind... But Gavin.. You're boiling. Are you sure you're okay? If you need something....".  
"How could I possibly need anything more...? Everything I want is here".  
Aw...   
I scoot a little closer to him unconsciously. I want to be held in those strong arms of him.. I don't care if I'm getting a fever too.   
Taken slightly aback by my movement, he lets out a small gasp.   
Then, approaching once again, he calls my name softly.   
"Mayumi...".  
His second kiss is definitely more intense than the first. It lasts longer, and I start to feel weak. His lips press on mine gently, now less dry than before, probably from the heat generating upon our exchange.   
Very, very tentatively, not wanting to push his boundaries, he parts mine just a little bit, the tip of his tongue peeking out but remaining on the edge, not sure if to come in uninvited, and he stays like that, waiting for me to do something.   
Oh, wow. The anticipation is making his heart go ballistic. I can feel it has sped up considerably the last few seconds, beating wildly and fast under my hand. It makes me warm to know he cherishes and desires me so much at the same time as respecting my spaces.   
I meet his tongue with the tip of mine, feeling like a spark when I do for a millisecond.   
"Mh..." a deep moan emerges from his throat, enough to shock me too.   
He pulls back and stares down at me, his eyes warm, full of affection and adoration.   
"Don't stop..." I whisper meekly.   
"I don't think I'll be able to next time..." he replies.   
"That's okay...".   
"I don't know about that... If-".  
"Gavin... I'll say ginkgo if I want you to stop.. Promise".  
His eyes round up, but even in the haze of his fever, I know he understood what I meant.   
"Okay".  
I close my eyes then, and raise my chin, signaling him to continue from where we stopped.   
His mouth comes down on mine then, a hand raising up to cup my cheek, those slender fingers of his latching on to my locks. He holds my face in place while we exchange the sweetest kiss ever, tongues chasing each other slowly but relentlessly.   
My heart has begun a race of its own, and I'm not sure now whether it's mine or his which is beating faster.  
Gavin leaves my lips and gives me a quick peek, assumingly gauging my reaction. When I meet his gaze back without faltering, his mouth moves past my cheek, and he places a tentative kiss near my lobe.  
Oh God. I almost whimpered from the noise of it.   
He lowers a bit, lips tracing a path down my neck, until he stops midway, and places one more kiss there.   
"Ah...". This time I couldn't keep it in.   
His hand around my waist holds me just a little tighter upon hearing that. Burying his face there, Gavin slowly starts applying some suction on my skin.   
"Mhm...!".  
He halts for a second, giving me time to stop him. When he sees I don't, however, his hold on me deepens, his entire arm now around my back. I wiggle under his passionate kissing, feeling his hot tongue lapping my skin after suckling on it one, two, three times. Eventually, he stops, his face red as a pepper as he looks down at my neck, probably not really believing his mark is now on me.   
I bet that will be visible for a couple days... Thank God it's the holiday season.  
His eyes are fully trained on me now.   
The hand around my waist raises up, coming to rest upon the swell of my right breast, and I can feel its warmth even through my clothes. He doesn't avert his eyes from mine, however.  
"Ah...".  
It's the first time he touches anywhere other than my hands or face or shoulders.. I feel so small now.   
"Mayumi".  
"Gavin, I..." we speak in unison.   
He quiets down and watches me intently. "You first".  
I feel so nervous and embarrassed.   
"I've...never..." the rest of the sentence refuses to come out.   
"Me, too".  
Really..? But he's so hot. And handsome. And sweet. And works so hard at everything. I can't believe no girl has ever tried to flirt with him, or...more...   
He smiles like a naughty boy when he notices my expression.   
"Are you that surprised...?".  
"Somehow, it sounds unlikely...." I bat my eyelashes at him "you must have a queue of girls after you....".  
His gaze is a bit more serious now. "I'm not lying. All I've ever wanted for years has been you. I don't care about anyone else".  
Gavin...   
"Isn't that risky...?".  
"How so?".  
"I mean... What if I had gotten with someone else in the meantime over the years..?".  
".... Well.. It's always a possibility.. But if you were happy, it would have been okay".  
"And your wasted occasions...?".  
Gavin smiles again. "None of them were worthy missing out on this chance. Look... I have you here now".  
He seems so happy...his eyes are literally shining. Is it the fever...or...?   
"You do...".  
We both realize at the same time that his hand is still on my breast. It's like, I've already grown used to it..  
"My turn now" he speaks.   
I nod and wait for him to say something.   
"Are you scared....?".  
"N-no...". My voice totally betrays me.  
Gavin sends me a warm smile.   
"I am..".  
He is...?   
"You're never scared of anything, though....".  
"Well.. I want you to feel nice... And treat you properly... But..." he takes my hand, placing it on his chest again, where is heart is beating as fast as it was before and hasn't calmed down one bit "I feel like I'm going to explode soon".  
Gavin...  
It surely doesn't help him that he's sick...   
I press my face on his chest, eyes closed, cheeks red and hot.  
"I trust you..... ".  
There's a small gasp, then he speaks again.   
"Don't forget the safe word..".  
As I give a small nod, his hand caresses my waist, before it slides under my shirt and lightly touches my skin there.  
"Ah...".  
That big hand which is always protecting me firmly is now gently massaging my stomach, warm and caring.   
The fabric of my shirt goes up slowly, until it's lifted up to my shoulders, chest now exposed. After a moment, his hand moves to my back, and he unlatches my bra hook with such ease it amazes me to think he's never done it before.  
I feel extremely embarrassed as he regards me carefully, almost in admiration, his lips semi-parted and his eyes full of affection.   
"Your skin is like porcelain...".  
In contrast with his body, filled with scars here and there, my lazy, sitting-job body sure must look like that to him... But I know there are many imperfections on me too.   
However, Gavin doesn't seem to care nor to even notice them.  
His face lowers down a bit, and I feel his lips press a reverent kiss on my collarbone that sends me shivering. Slowly, he moves down, placing another one on one of my nipples. Soft, sweet, tentative, almost too scared to hurt me with the minimum movement.   
"Oh..".  
Another kiss follows shortly. Then, another.   
Mmh...  
The third time, he leaves his tongue on it, and laps it delicately.   
"Ah...". My hand grabs his arm in return, feeling the hard shape of his muscles there while I give him a little nudge.   
He circles my nipple slowly, making it wet as he fully revolves around it with his tongue, then continues doing so a in a loop.   
"h.... Gavin...".   
I feel like I'm being lifted up and my body has started floating. I look in shock as I see my nipple has perked up incredibly when he takes his lips away, just to move to the other one and give it the same treatment .   
He's so gentle.  
Gavin continues taking care of me, earning muffled moans which only contribute to fire him further.   
It feels so sweet. And not only. I feel warm, my core hot and aching when he takes his lips away.   
I want more....   
When his mouth moves down, near my belly button, and reaches my stomach, I let out a loud whimper that scares me. I never heard such noises coming out of myself.   
That sounded so.. So inappropriate and dirty...   
My face burns hot, and I look down, just to be met by Gavin's gaze, clearly surprised as well.   
Oh hells, please swallow me whole.   
"Uhm... I..".  
In a heartbeat, his face is next to mine again, his cheeks and ears red too.   
"Your voice is so sweet. I want to hear more of it...".  
This time his hand moves down past my stomach, and on my legs. I can feel his warm fingers on my skin.   
I had put on very short shorts and a pair of black transparent stockings while he was checking my heater, and now, his hand plays slowly around the edge of one of my stockings as his face moves down once more, placing a kiss on my stomach just above the shorts button.   
"Nh...!" I let out.   
His head is so dangerously close... I can't believe this is happening. I feel his breath on my skin, hot and short. I can imagine he's going crazy just as much as I am..  
My eyes open wide when I feel him tug at the shorts button with his teeth.   
He grabs one side of the fabric, and deftly pulls it down with his bite, managing to open them just as if it was so easy to.   
...how did he even learn to do something like that....?   
The zip opened now, I'm sure my panties are peeking out.   
His hands come around each of my thighs as he uses them for support and begins to place hot kisses around my panty line.   
"Ah....!".  
A good two minutes later, he's still at that. I think he's trying to make me relax and slowly get used to the presence of his lips there.   
And I am.. Not only getting used to it, but enjoying feeling him. It's sweet, and it sends sparks over my body when he does.   
"Gavin....?".  
"Yeah..?" he sounds worried. Haha. He thinks I am going to use my safe word soon, I bet.   
"Do you mind... Closing the blinds again...? It's so bright....".  
"Of course. Everything you ask".  
In a second, he's up, and has approached the window. I watch him as he pulls the blinds down, his body slowly getting engulfed in shadow.   
I hear him walk back to the bed, and feel his body lay down next to me once more. I reach for a small switch of my bedside table and a soft, warm, non-intrusive light fills the room, enough just to see that bit needed but not very intense.   
"Better now...?" he asks.  
"Thanks...." I whisper. He must think I'm so silly for being like this.   
"Come here...".  
He pulls me in his arms again, and soon I feel his sweet lips on mine, trying to reassure me.  
It's definitely working.. I love feeling him so close.  
My hands start tracing his strong pecs, looking for somewhere to hold on.   
His chest is so firm.. His abs so hard and tense. I can tell he's putting all he has in this.. His heart is rampaging again under my touch.   
While lost in thoughts exploring his body down to his stomach, my hand comes to rest on something well defined. It takes me a second to realize what it is, probably helped by the sudden jerk in his body.   
That's...!  
"Nnh..." Gavin lets out a sound I've never heard before from him, and I know I've crossed that thin wall that was still standing between us.  
I'm surprised when he sets his head on my shoulder, very quietly.   
".... your..hand" is all he says.   
"Yeah.......".  
I have frozen up, not knowing what to do. I don't want to clearly take my hand away in a panic.. But neither do I dare actually moving it, at all.   
I hear him swallow audibly, then his chuckle reaches my ear, accompanied by his raunchy voice.   
"Mhh... This is worse... than any torture I've endured...".  
I feel like I'm about to explode from the embarrassment.   
"... I want you to touch me so badly..... Is it okay.....?".  
I can't say no to such a plea.....   
"Yes.." I murmur. Super low, but I know he heard it.   
Gently, his hand comes on top of mine.  
"I'll show you...".  
His head completely laying on my shoulder, he holds my hand with one of his, while I can hear the other one is fiddling with his underwear a second.  
Moments after, he guides my hand down, placing it on his member, gently curling my fingers around its girth.   
I...   
It's so hot... And hard.   
"Hnn..." a muffled moan escapes him.  
He savors that feeling for a few seconds, probably also giving me time to learn how it feels. Then, he accompanies my hand up along his length, slowly, and down again.   
"Like.. This....".  
"Okay..." I whisper.  
After having shown me a couple of times, he lifts his hand, leaving me to it.   
"Keep going.....".  
I nod, not sure he saw me. His breath is labored, his shoulder and pelvis shaking a bit when I continue pleasing him. .   
"... Hah..." he moans again "mnhh...".  
I can't believe this. He sounds so...so open and defenseless compared to the usual. My touch is doing this... ?  
"Gavin... Is it good..?"  
"..... It's amazing...".  
He's completely abandoned to me.  
My Gavin.. The stern, always serious officer, my superhero, looks so human to me now I feel terribly endeared. I'm doing this to him.. I now have this power of making him lose control just so easily...   
"...yumi...".  
I love him all so much just because of this vulnerable side he's showing me now.  
"... Mayumi... Nh.. Gh....".  
I blink just as his hand comes on top of mine and pulls it away.   
Oh... Did I hurt him...?.  
His pants in my ear are soft and sweet as honey.   
"Easy... You almost got me...".  
Oh.   
"I thought that was good...?".  
He chuckles. "Yes.. But... I want you to feel the same, too".  
His arms come around me while I'm still realizing what he meant.   
Oh...!   
"Show me... How to make you happy properly, too...".  
My face burns hotter than ever.   
If he does.. I'm sure I'll moan like he did just now......   
Just as I think I'd be embarrassed to death, I realize how happy it made me, knowing he was feeling like that with me...because of me...   
For Gavin, this would be the same, I'm sure... I can't see him, but I think he'd smile with his eyes filled with pride and happiness.  
I want to give him that experience.. We're in this together.   
Feeling strangely bold, I raise my head to whisper inside his ear.  
"I liked what you were doing before.... Please, do it more...".  
He gasps a second, then replies.   
"Got it".  
His face comes down again on my stomach, a shower of kisses now beginning on my skin.   
I whimper more and more when he does so, until his hands grab my shorts and slowly pull them down. He sensually slips them off my legs.   
My body jerks when I feel his fingers sneak under the elastic of my panties.   
"Ah!".  
"I'll be gentle... promise".  
I know he will...   
When my underwear is off with, Gavin's arm raises up my body.   
"Give me your hand" he asks sweetly. We intertwine fingers, and moments later, I feel a warm breath, as sweet as the midsummer wind, between my legs.   
Mmh........  
His mouth places itself there, and the tip of his tongue laps it a bit before leaving a kiss on my skin.   
Oh God..   
It doesn't take me long to realize I won't be able to hold my moans. Nor can I stop them with my hands, because he's holding them both, his long fingers digging a bit in the space between my knuckles, as if to make his presence known to me, as if saying he's there.   
That kiss slowly turns into something more passionate. My legs are trembling, but my entire pelvis is burning hot. It feels so damn sweet.  
The care with which his tongue explores me, the feeling of his soft lips, the warm air he's letting out when he stops to catch his breath a second... It's all so overwhelming.   
I feel an incredibly sweet itch, one that seems to be calling for something to come out from deep inside of me.  
There's like a flash in my head, and all of a sudden I feel like I'm falling, as if there was no bed to support me. A bit like when Gavin's wind is flying me somewhere and I'm suspended midair.   
"Aaaah...".  
I realize my entire body is shaking when I feel Gavin come up and lay down at my side, his arms cradling me gently to his chest, a hand rising to caress my hair locks.   
"Gavin...".  
"I'm here" his mouth softly kisses my temples "you're so beautiful..".  
I open my eyes just to be met by his, those wavering hazel irises focused exclusively on me. Reflected in them is the immense amount of affection he has for me, clear as water.  
Something hard is pressing on my leg.  
He isn't saying anything, but I can see, or rather, feel, the extension of how much he needs me now. It's not even hidden. His brows are arched, his eyes pleading silently, trying to maintain some sort of composure but struggling at it.   
I put my arm around his neck and pull him down.   
"You too..." I tell him.   
He breathes in deeply. "Are you sure...?".  
"Mh-mh.... I want you to be happy, too".  
His cheeks suddenly grow very red.  
"Okay...".  
Arms move under my back and he focuses his gaze on me.   
The hardness on my leg slowly raises up, going to fit itself between my thighs, where it presses on my entrance, eagerly.   
Gavin moves his pelvis up a bit, trying to find access to me. It proves a bit difficult at the beginning, though, and I see small beads of sweat trickle down his temples as his eyes are closed down and his breath quick.   
Unconsciously, my hand reaches down, taking his throbbing member between my fingers, and gently guiding him in the right position. Once he notices I've stopped moving, he gives a small push and we are then connected.   
It slides in easily, aided by the wet substance around my walls.  
"Nh..!" a whimper escapes my lips.  
"Does it hurt....?" he asks, alerted "tell me, and I'll stop".  
"No.. Give me a second...".  
His arms come around me more tightly than before. "Take your time..".  
Sweetly, he starts placing small kisses on my cheeks and lobe.  
"Gavin..".  
"Mh..?".  
"I feel so happy....".  
"Same".  
I send him a smile before pulling him closer to me. "Come.." I tell him.   
He pushes a bit more, a grunt escaping him as he does, and finally, I feel his pelvis press on mine, at last connected until no more is possible.   
His shoulders are tense now, all of his body hard as rock. Eyes closed, he allows himself to savor the moment.   
"Nh... You feel amazing...".  
I'm the one who should say that....   
I want to reply he feels incredible, too, but his lips on mine prevent me from talking.  
He starts moving his pelvis, gently, making sure I can take it before intensifying his thrusts.   
"Gavin... We are one" I manage to tell him while he catches his breath.   
Somehow, that makes his next kisses and plunges even more sweet.   
With the intensity increased, our pants become louder too, and mix together in the still silence of my room.  
All I can hear now is him, and nothing else, and I assume the same stands for Gavin too. Those pleasure sounds are giving me goosebumps.   
"..Mh.. I'm close.." he murmurs after a bit.  
"... Ah.. Me too...".  
I feel him brace himself, trying to make sure I get there before him, drawing upon every last drop of energy and restraint he has in him.   
And eventually, I do.   
As I'm floating again mid air, this time, I feel like I'm not alone, but we are floating together. I hear his voice in my ear, calling my name, I feel his warmth all around, I feel something hot and wet flow through me.  
We remain like that for a moment. I turn around and look at his face, seemingly completely depleted of any energy in his body.   
He opens his eyes a moment, and looks at me with an apologizing expression.  
"Sorry...".  
"What for...?".  
His brows crook down "....I should have pulled out".  
Oh..  
I scoot closer to him and press a hand to his cheek. "It's okay.. There's no risk today...".   
"Still... I should have asked you first.. That was so uncaring of me".  
I giggle a bit and poke his nose.  
"Does that mean I get to punish you for misbehaving...?".  
Surprised by my easygoing reaction, he nods with a serious expression.   
"Yeah. I'll do whatever you want".  
Tempting... But in theory, he's got a fever now. Although, I had completely forgotten about it.   
"Okay.. Then when you're feeling better, you're taking me to see one of those romance dramas at the theatre. There's one I've been dying to see.. But it's three hours long, and I don't want to go alone.....".  
Gavin pouts for a second, then sighs.   
"Fair enough... I deserve it".  
I giggle. I did take him once, and he really hated it, although he never clearly expressed the verdict out loud. So, I know this is enough punishment for him.   
"How do you feel...?" he asks then, carefully regarding me.   
"I'm fine... Thank you for asking".  
He smiles at me, hands caressing my head slowly.   
I put my forehead to his. "How do you feel, though..?".  
"Warm...".  
My hand raises up to his cheek "Your fever must be getting worse...".  
"Happy..".  
His expression is so tender as he says that, I don't have words to give back to him for a second.   
"Mayumi... I love you".  
I feel my eyes grow as big as a balloon upon hearing the sentence, thrown out like that while I wasn't expecting it at all, as if it was the most natural thing in the world ever.   
"Gavin...".  
"Thank you for being a part of my life".  
My heart responds with such a loud thump it's almost as if it tried to jump out of my chest.   
"You too...." I hug him, hiding my face in his chest.   
Come on, I can do better than that.   
"Gavin.. When I'm with you, I feel so happy I have to constantly try hard not to cry...".  
There's a small chuckle as his arms surround me gently. "You tear up easily".  
"Are you calling me a crybaby...?" I pout.   
"No... I'm saying you're sweet".  
He draws near again unexpectedly, and I fall into that kiss like a moth drawn to a flame. When our lips part ways, my feelings for him seem to have tripled just that fast.  
"I love you too..." my voice comes out without any warning.   
He smiles again like a confident boy who just won a prize. I adore him when he looks so alive and happy.   
"Is it still snowing...?" I ask.   
"Doesn't matter... Let's stay like this a bit more" he says pulling the cover up, although somehow the room is hotter now.   
"Well of course. You're sick anyway, so I'm going to take care of you.. Not letting you leave even if the snow stops".  
"Yes 'maam".  
"I'm super serious, officer!" I pout when he teases me.  
I'm going to make him some nice dinner later, and make sure he rests plenty.   
"You better heal up quickly. We have our Christmas date tomorrow" I hum "and I can't wait for you to see my present!".  
"I already got an advance present it seems. Yours will have to try hard to beat this....".  
"Don't underestimate me" I pinch his arm very softly, earning a chuckle in return.   
Whatever Christmas will bring us tomorrow.. I'm sure the coming year is going to be full of love, joy and exciting moments, with Gavin by my side.


End file.
